


"Banned"

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And a pencil, Fluff, Frisk apparently has a notebook that she carried around everywhere, Gaster is a dork, Oneshot, So fluffy I'm gonna die, frisk is mute, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	"Banned"

I wasn’t expecting a human to wander in- which surprised me, to say the least. But to tell true, I was more surprised when she knew of me.  
While I needed human souls, I couldn’t bring myself to kill one of the only people who remembered me. Although, I’d be lying if I said that was the only reason I didn’t take her soul.

Maybe it was how she looked at me. The innocent, patient smile she wore- which was the complete contrary the facial features that my previous… visitors had acquired upon laying eyes upon my melting form. 

This human was a very pleasant person to be around in general.

Even though I could tell something was troubling her inside, I didn’t bother asking- it was none of my business.  
Heh, well, I must admit I’m not rainbows all on the inside either- never was and never will be.

This, now, is her third visit.  
After the first time I could barely wait. I’ve been lonely for so long- I’m not a pervert!  
But… unlike her previous visits, she didn’t look very happy. She looked sad- depressed even.

I stalk over to her from behind, resting a hand on her shoulder, feeling as she tensed momentarily- relaxing as she realized it was just me.  
She had told me before that my hands where extremely cold, and at first I thought nothing of it. But now, I wish I was warm and whole, so I could comfort her without complication.  
“What’s wrong human?” I frown a bit to myself, regretting having not asked for her name previously.

She sighed, and started to write in her notebook, “A friend of mine said I shouldn’t visit you anymore after this,” She tapped her pencil for a second, searching for words, “They’re standing outside right now, timing me.”

The dark tendrils that swarmed at my feet began to coil and uncoil around each other in anger, though, I tried to suppress it in my voice as I spoke.  
“Who said that?” I ask, sounding more dark than I would have preferred.

She wrote more, “You probably wouldn’t know them…”

I held in a growl of frustration, “Please human, just tell me.”

She looked at me with slight concern, then wrote on, “Sans. He’s one of my friends.”

I stared at the paper in disbelief for a few seconds. Why… would Sans say that? Say that the human shouldn’t see me anymore?  
“Why… why did he say that?” I ask, “Did he have a reason?” I disappear from behind her, and reappear in front of her, wringing my detached hands worriedly.

She sniffed, and I could see the tears threatening to fall as she wrote, “He said that you’re…” Pause, “You’re too dangerous to be around- That you might hurt me one day."

Someone, whom I assumed was my son, Sans, pounded at the door, “Frisk! Come on, we have to go!”

I fought with myself to hide my emotions- to put up the tough guy act; to no avail. I chuckled sadly as purple tears began to stream down my face, rolling off into the endless blackness below.  
I laughed, “I don’t know why I’m crying!” I laughed more, leaning into Frisks’ embrace as she took me into her arms.

The sad, dorky grin on my face grew when she pressed her lips gently against the side of my face. When we part, we stare at each other awkwardly.  
My face- yes, the same face that I’m certain is stained horribly with purple- felt uneasily warm, and I could feel my body start to melt into itself faster.

Frisk smiled as she looked down and started writing again, “I have to go now… but I promise I’ll return as soon as I can.”  
I was so overflown with happiness, I took Frisks’ face in my hands and pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss- or what I hoped was passionate.  
We stayed like that for several seconds,enjoying the feeling each others lips pressed closed together.  
I closed the eye, but broke away soon after when Frisk patted the side of my face.

I can’t believe I forgot humans need to breathe.

“I love you,” I sighed, cupping her cheek with my hand, brushing right under her eye with my thumb slowly, as to savor the feeling of her soft skin.

She beamed, and scribbled down onto her paper, “I love you too.”  
She left when Sans banged on the door again- worry lacing his voice. I sighed.

I wish Sans wasn’t so cautious. Maybe then I wouldn’t be banned.


End file.
